


I Wish You WOuld Write... 2

by equilateral_asshat



Series: I wish you would write... [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Archived From My Tumblr, F/M, college parties am I right?, never been to one, pinecest - Freeform, pinescest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equilateral_asshat/pseuds/equilateral_asshat
Summary: The "I wish you would write" stories are small fics written from prompts sent by users who finish the statement with the type of fic they'd like to see.





	I Wish You WOuld Write... 2

**Author's Note:**

> A fic in which dipper and Mabel get wasted, at a party or something, sleep with their respective s.o.'s, then cuddle with each other on the couch or something, and then wake up in each others arms, thinking that they boned each other. Then awkward
> 
> [Took some liberties, hope you don’t mind].

Dipper was awake, but he didn’t feel much like living at this moment. His brain hammered away behind his skull, and he was certain if he opened his eyes his head would split in two, that or he’d hurl. His memory after getting to the party with Mabel was kind of fuzzy. He remembered getting really, really hammered and then some girl started to make out with him before taking his hand and dragging him somewhere. From there it was all snippets; perky breasts, smooth thighs, graceful shoulders.

 _Wait, did… did I get laid? Fuck, that wasn’t the plan. I was just here to keep Mabel safe,_ he thought with a brief moment of panic. But then, he did happen to have a rather warm, comfortable body on top of his. She (he was certain it was a girl) smelled faintly of peppermint, vanilla and vaguely fruity smells. When he shifted a bit, the feminine groan confirmed his suspicions. Yep, definitely had a girl curled up on him. The very least he could do was open his eyes and look at the girl he’d spent the night getting frisky with. He cracked open one eye, swiveling the bloodshot orb about in its socket to see if he could get a look at her. _Oh, fuck, no no no!_

 _This can’t be happening, I couldn’t-I mean I WOULDN’T…?!_ He gulped nervously and slipped a hand up to move a lock of poofy brown hair from the girl’s face, and as soon as he did he felt like he might be sick for reasons other than a hangover. He was curled up with a girl alright. He was staring right at the face of his twin sister.

“Oh, god, dun move, I might get sick,” she grumbled, stirring. He cleared his throat as gently as he could.

“Uh… Mabes, we might have a problem,” he said as softly as possible. Her eyes snapped open in fear at the sound of her brother’s voice. She sat up, rubbing her eyes as if clearing them would make it all go away. When she saw Dipper there again, she went green in the face.

“Wh… what happened, last night? Dipper what did I- _we_ do?!” she hissed. His eyes went from hers, down, and then straight up to the ceiling. She glanced down curiously, then let out a choked scream as she wrapped a blanket around her naked upper torso.

“I’m not sure, I just remember having way too much to drink and then it’s all… flashes, glimpses.” He glanced back at her to make sure she was covered up, then managed to meet her gaze again. “Do you remember anything?” She shook her head.

“Not much more, just little bits and pieces. I got drunk faster than I thought and…. some guy that I thought was cute and I locked lips and we wandered off to find some privacy and then… oh god where’s a trash can,” she lamented, scanning for one as her pallor shifted to an unhealthy shade. She spied one within reach, grabbed it, and retched into it for a brief moment. Dipper groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“Okay so… what DO we do?” he thought aloud. His head was pounding, making it hard to think straight. Mabel held up a finger to make him hold his thought as she spit a wad of spittle into the trashcan.

“If what we think happened, happened? We tell no one. Otherwise, I… I dunno, bro bro,” she moaned, setting the plastic bin back on the floor. “Also, sorry ‘bout that, it was, uh, the booze, not…” She finished her statement by pointing back and forth between herself and her brother.

“The thought of us possibly… doing THAT together didn’t make you feel ill at all?” She looked up and gave him a very cross glare. “I mean, most people would freak out if they thought they lost their virginity to their sibling.” She sighed and flopped back.

“Dipper, to be perfectly honest?” She made sure he was listening, casting a glance his way. He was watching expectantly, nervous worry plain on his face. “I can actually think of worse people to have lost it to. At least I would know the guy cared about me, right?”

“And betrayed your trust in the most fucked up possible way,” he bemoaned, drawing his knees to his chest, hugging them close. Feeling his sister’s hand clasp over one of his knees reassuringly made him look up. She wore a sad, apologetic frown on her face.

“Not like you’re the only one who kinda betrayed a trust there. Booze-a-hol makes us all stupid, you know?” He nodded weakly. “So, hey, awkward sibling hug?”

“You’re topless,” he mumbled, refusing to meet her gaze. She snorted.

“‘swhy it’s awkward you dork,” she said, pulling him into it anyways. He sighed with a chuckle, hugging back. After they patted one another on the back, they both settled back on the couch, distance between them as somebody else walked into the room. A half-dressed girl that was about Mabel’s height. And build. And… wait.

“Oh there you are you cute thing!” she squealed in an annoying valley-girl accent. She plopped between the twins. “You disappeared before we could seal the deal last night. Said you were gonna get something to drink, needed to be hydrated,” she explained. Dipper blunk hard, trying to remember.

Finally pieces fell into place. He remembered coming through this room trying to find the kitchen so he could get some water, but saw Mabel crying on the couch. Some jerk had pushed her out of his room without her top, for not wanting to do something, and Dipper sat down to console her, and then… they just passed out. He sighed with relief.

“Oh, uh, sorry. Found my sister down here, some jerk upset her and I sat down to comfort her. Maybe next party?”

“Eh, whatev’s,” the girl said, standing up to tromp away. Mabel looked at her brother with a huge grin of relief, which slowly turned to a thoughtful frown.

“You really wanna come to another one of these parties?” she asked, and he rapidly shook his head.

“Fuck no, I just needed to get rid of her. She had a voice like that spider thing that tried to eat Grunkle Stan, once,” he explained, and they shared a laugh, Mabel scooting over to lean against his shoulder. “So, let’s say we get you a shirt and we go get some coffee?”

“Deal.”


End file.
